


Kitten(sss!?)

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I Mean There Gonna Be THREE you know, I Mean They're Married You Know, It's Just Talking, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Serious, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, So Married, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, Yes TRIPLETS, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: Ok, but what if they hadtriplets!? What the hell are they gonna do aboutthat!!?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Kitten(sss!?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly dialogs _with some minor sounds like ‘giggling’ or ‘chuckling’ mentioned_ with Marinette and Adrien talking in the car on the way back home. (It’s all them, no kwamis.)  
> And don’t take any offense or anything like that, ok? They're just joking around, trying to keep each other calm.

“…triplets _.”_

“Yup.”

“I mean like… _triplets._ I very, very, _very much_ did NOT see that coming! And you know what I’m like, I have a plan for everything!”

“Well I mean, it’s not that impossible, is it? You’re the holder of _creation_ after all_”

“I didn’t even consider the idea! Like I thought about twins yeah. There are some genes in my family, then there is your _mother_ _”

“_And well the whole thing about me being almost a cat_”

“_whoa! Hang in there, mister. What does it have to do with that? I didn’t see a sign or warning or something like on the _marriage peppers_.”

Chuckling. “Oh you know, the whole thing about cats tending to have more than one or two kittens each birth. And do _not_ forget the whole creation mumbo-jumbo.”

“…well, it _does_ make sense… like, a _lot_ … but I still did not think about it!”

“Hmm, think it would be any different if we like, I don’t know, switched?”

“ _Gender-_ swap or _kwami_ -swap?”

“…huh, I didn’t really think about that one but let’s stick to reality.”

“Hmm, I don’t think it would be that different? I mean you _would_ still be the donator_

Dramatic gasp. “Milady! Not in front of the _children_!”

Giggling. Sigh. “Three. There is gonna be _three_ _ oh god! Can you imagine them starting to cry all together!? It’s gonna be a _nightmare_.”

“Hey, why don’t you look at it this way? You’re gonna go into labor only _once_ now.”

“Yeah well, _you’re_ not the one who’s gonna push them _out_ _”

“…can we_ can we _not_ talk about that just yet?”

“_oh god and the pain’s gonna be _three_ fold.”

“Hey, hey! Can we stay in _happy-land_ over here? We’re gonna get what we wanted in one go, that’s good, right? The whole three bird with_ wait no. that idiom has ‘ _killing’_ on it, not really_”

“Well birds and stones and killing or _not,_ you are NOT getting close to me without a condom ever again!”

“…I’m just gonna hope it’s the hormones talking.”

A long pause. “…it…it probably is?”

“ _Phew_.”

“Anyway, I’m happy we started the shopping way earlier, even if it was only because you were _too_ excited.”

“Even if orange really _is_ a both-gender color, but yeah. I know what you mean. Not going to be worried about that at least, I mean how much is the chance of all three be the same gender?”

“You want me to answer with math or…?”

“ _Marinette_.”

Giggling. “Kidding, kidding. Hmm, probably as much chance as it being the main recipe.”

“Marinette! Stop being such a _baker’s daughter_ , there’re our kids! There is no _main recipe._ ”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean. Almost get me back to my teen days though. Like, what I was thinking choosing exactly how many of each gender I want!?”

“Well, there are medians or foods regarding that but yeah. It’s all mostly a _shot in the dark_.”

“Did you…was that a… no, don’t answer that!”

Snickering. “You’re not the only one doing that though. A lot of people do that. Maybe it’s about the fact that we like the idea of it?”

“Hmm, don’t know how really feel about all this. They did screw up my plans pretty badly.”

“Babe I told you before, there is no _planning_ when it comes to kids. They can come a little soon or late, you don’t even know how many is gonna be there!”

“Yeah but you know me, I just really like having plans for everything.”

“Yes. Though beggars can’t be_” A pause. “Wait that’s not… that’s not really… you know what? Forget it.”

Soft laughing.

A few moments of silence.

“ _Triplets_.”

“Ok stop it. It’s starting to be unnerving.”

“No Chat seriously. What are we gonna _do_ with them?”

“Uh, um, _raise_ them?”

“ _Adrieeeeeen_ ~”

“Well, what do you expect me to say!? It’s not like we can really do any_” a sudden pause. “Marinette? _Marineeeeeette_?”

“What? Why are you frowning? What!?”

“You better _not_ be thinking what I think you’re _thinking_ _”

“Wh_what!? Oh god of course not! Of course, I’m not thinking what you think I’m thinking! Adrien! Why would you even think something like that!? What do you take me for!?”

“Hey, ok, sorry. I’m just_ of course not. Stupid thought, it just_ no I mean I know you _wouldn’t_. You’re like, the kindest person in the whole universe!”

“After you, you mean.”

“Oh, _miladyyyyyy~__ wait. We should... we should probably stop before… before it becomes, um,”

“Too heated up?”

“Yeah… we don’t wanna make it four now, do we?”

“…Adrien that’s not…that’s now how it _works_.”

“Yeah well knowing Tikki and what a troll Plagg can really _be_ , I’m just not gonna risk it.”

“Hmm, a pretty wise decision, coming it from you.”

“…Thanks?”

Silence for a few more seconds.

“Sorry again for…for _that_. It was really stupid. I just… you know it’s my nerves getting the best of me and all.”

“Oh, so you _are_ nervous.”

“You kidding!? Of course, I am! I’m barely trying to keep my cool in here!”

“Because someone needs to be _cool_ in this relationship?”

“…that …that actually made me _feel_ better?”

Snorts and snickering.

“But really I’m _terrified_. It was already scary enough, knowing I’m gonna be the father of _a_ child, but now there is _three_ …”

“Hey, it’s ok. You’ll be an amazing father.”

“That’s really sweet of you love but...”

“Come on they’re just _kids_. They’re not gonna _bite._ ”

Snort. “Well regarding that, you should be more worried about _me_ biting _them_?

“Wh_ Adrien! Why would you do such a thing!?”

“Because they’re gonna be as cute as their mother? And that means they’re gonna be _irresistible_.”

“Oh no. cute is definitely _your_ department.”

“Um, uh, hehe.”

“Yup, _definitely_.”

“Uh, then, how about beautiful?”

“I don’t know kitty. I don’t really _feel_ beautiful right now.”

“You’re always beautiful, Princess.”

“Oh come on! I’m _huge_!”

“Wellllllll~, it’s not just your _belly_ you know? And if you look at it _that_ way… like considering it _all,_ you’re gonna get like, _negative six_ _out of ten_ from this party.”

Snort. “Wow, not even zero? You must be a _very_ satisfied kitty.”

“Hmm, you’re awesome on that my lady, keeping me happy.”

“Wow, down kitty! Eyes on the road.”

“I can do that when you stop being so gorgeous.”

“So…never?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they’re gonna be cool about it.
> 
> I mean they sure would panic and freak out when the realization really sink that they’re gonna have THREE CHILDREN AT THE SAME TIME, and have a very hard time raising them. But in the end?  
> They’ll be fine.


End file.
